


Ring

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Adam and Aaron go Christmas shopping and see Robert leave the jewellery store...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 23:53 how late am I? Haha. Anyways...it's hard to write because the heating in my house is not on and my fingers are actually numb and I'm tired and-
> 
> Zzz

  
Aaron freaking Dingle was totally not freaking angry with his freaking stupid asshole of a boyfriend!

Ok...that was a lie, he was furious.

He wasnt actually furious though...not at Robert, it was mainly towards Adam, but the whole thing centred around Robert, so naturally, he got the blame sadly...

Adam recently went Christmas shopping with Aaron because he was desperate to find a present for Victoria. This would be their first Christmas together as a couple unlike Robert and Aaron who were spending their fourth Christmas together as a couple. Adam was pretty much clueless what to get Victoria though so he dragged Aaron out with puppy dog eyes and a promise to get him a pint later. 

At first, Adam wanted to go all out, he was desperate to get his girlfriend the perfect gift and had stopped by a pets store. Aaron cooed over the tiny hamsters, stuck his fingers in the bars of a budgie cage (he got bit and ignored the sign that told him NOT to do that...) and then kneeled down in front of a large glass cage made for rabbits. He spotted a medium sized black one with pointed ears that looked like it was trying to fall asleep but was failing because of its little friend beside it...

The massive blonde bunny with floppy ears had its paw resting on the black one, constantly kicking it...

Aaron's eye twitched. He sympathised with the poor creature...really.

"I feel your pain..."

Adam chose that moment to stand beside Aaron and nudge him with his foot. Aaron stood and Adam sighed.

"Ok...maybe not a dog...shes busy working and I'm pretty sure she doesnt even like hamsters..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

With a defeated sigh, the pair left the pet shop and Adam groaned.

"Its like...I've got her all the small things! Like a bear and chocolates and perfume and stuff...I just want it to be perfect, you know?"

Aaron briefly wondered if he ever sounded like this when he and Robert first got together...no, surely not. He remembered asking Paddy for suggestions but he doubted that Robert would have wanted comics for Christmas...

How wrong he was...apparently Robert was actually a huge geek and Aaron found out he had an odd passion for anime. Personally he didnt really get it...because in his eyes it was just adult cartoons...and the books were backwards and...ugh he didn't get it.

Nevertheless, he loved Robert so he could deal with his geeky side.

"Mate...."

Aaron groaned. He already had enough of Adam's childish whining...

"What? I dunno what girls like, jewellery maybe? Get her a fancy bracelet or summat"

"Oh what about a ring?!"

"You're not marrying her!"

"Oh yeah...ok maybe not a ring...hey what did you even get Robert for his first christmas"

Aaron blushed. Technically, he hadn't actually bought Robert anything for their first Christmas together, unless he counted his (now) ruined boxers he wore...

The blush on Aaron's face seemed to make Adam realise what his best friend was trying to say and he scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Oh for-eww! Don't bother saying anything!"

"You're the one who asked! Anyways, other christmases...I got Robert basic things he liked...this year I got him a watch with our anniversary dates engraved on the back..."

Adam chuckled.

"Is that cause he keeps forgetting?"

"No! He never forge-you really had to take the romance out of that one didn't you?!"

He shoved Adam and managed to grab him into a headlock when their wobbly figures accidentally tumbled against the glass window. Thankfully the glass didnt break, but their faces pressed against the glass made Adam gasp and then stand straight. He pointed to the window with a smile and then looked at Aaron.

"That's perfect!"

Aaron eyed the necklace with a frown, not because it looked tiny...but because the tiny (but gorgeous) sapphire stone in the middle of the necklace gleamed...along with the price...

"Mate, that's like...two hundred quid..."

"Its one hundred and eighty...yeah I'm getting her that!"

And so...despite Aaron's advice...Adam didnt take it and bought the expensive necklace. He put it in the bag and Aaron walked away in the direction of the food court upstairs. They stood on the escalator and went straight to Pizza hut because that had the shortest queue and picked a table beside the balcony which they could get a view of the whole shopping centre from.

Adam finished off his chips and then widened his eyes.

"Oi look, its Robert"

Aaron looked down and sure enough it was Robert...walking out of that expensive jewellery store. Adam laughed to himself and stole one of Aaron's chips.

"Maybe he's buying you a ring instead"

Aaron paled and then took out his phone. He called Robert and Adam looked down to keep an eye on him.

"Robert? Hiya, it's me. Uhh...I'm in the Woolie with Adam and I was just wondering where you were?"

Adam watched Robert balance the phone between his shoulder and his ear whilst he reached into the small jewelry bag and pull out a tiny box. He kicked Aaron's ankle and Aaron kicked back. Harder.

"Just finished my Christmas shopping for you actually. Cant wait till you see this cracker...honestly you are gonna be so surprised..."

Aaron laughed and shared a quick story about their day and then hung up. Adam's eyes were big...really big...

"Holy fuck, hes gonna propose!"

"What? No! No he's not...he wouldn't..."

"Mate hes just walked out of a jewellery shop...oi lets go ask!"

Before Aaron could say anything, Adam pulled him out of the food court and dragged him to the shop. He showed the clerks a picture of Robert until a blonde lady recognised him and smiled.

"Oh! Yes, he bought a ring! Lovely one it was..."

On the drive back home, Aaron had lost count as to how many times he had told Adam to shut up. So the ring was forgotten about...for now.

..........

But then a couple of days later, Robert had decided to be super romantic and take Aaron out to a restaurant so they could share a meal together....

Robert ended up being extra romantic, kissed Aaron hard in the middle of their desert and pulled him outside for a quick round in their car that was parked far from the restaurant. Robert had buttoned his shirt back up, looked around and then cursed.

"Left my jacket in the restaurant...fuck, ok I'll just go get it quickly. Be back in a sec"

He kissed Aaron once and left. Aaron fixed himself back up using the front view mirror and he then looked down and decided that he would need some tissues at least. He opened the glovebox and let out a surprised scream when something big and black dropped out onto his lap. His first thought was obviously a spider...but then he picked it up and gasped.

A ring box...

Was he planning on proposing tonight?

Robert returned with his jacket and Aaron shoved the box back in the glovebox, pretending he didnt see anything. Ok...just mentally prepare himself for this proposal...that's all....

Robert drove them home and kissed Aaron all the way upstairs until Aaron had completely forgotten about the ringbox. 

...............

The next time Aaron thought Robert was going to propose, he had kneeled down on one knee, then both knees and...pulled Aaron's trousers down and gave him a quick blowjob in the cabin.

Aaron ignored it.

And the next time? Robert told him to be extra cautious with Marlons sponge cake incase he bit into anything weird...turns out, he was talking about raisins...

Aaron ignored it.

And the next time...Robert was drunk and made a toast on the night before Christmas eve, telling everyone he had something important to say about his beautiful boyfriend. Usually Aaron would have pulled him down and dragged him away because he would rather die than have everyone tease him forever over Robert's compliments...but he knew Robert was going to propose, so he didnt.

Instead, he stupidly listened to Robert for a whole eight minutes of drunken slurs, drunken compliments and drunken giggles...

Aaron ignored it.

......................

So on the night of Christmas Eve, when they all finished exchanging each others Christmas eve presents, Aaron waited until Robert handed him a tiny box...opened it and...

A rainbow keychain?

He looked up at Robert with a raised eyebrow...

"Uhh...wow, I've always wanted...a gay keychain..."

Robert seemed very very happy with that response.

"Well I thought that would go well with your new keys...for your new car..."

"A car? So this box...was just for the key to my new car?"

With that depressing sounding response, Robert frowned and he worried he might have went too far...

"Aaron..."

And then to his surprise, Aaron chucked the keychain at him and stood angrily.

"Really?! A keychain? A car?! All this time, this box was for a keychain?! Oh my g-I'm so stupid!"

Robert never got a chance to say anything before Aaron shoved on his jacket and stormed out of the house. He felt bad...so so so bad for being so disgustingly horrible to Robert, because he got a car instead of a proposal but...

Adam had made him so excited for this proposal for a couple of weeks already...and to find out it wasn't true?

"Oh my god..."

Robert had spent a lot of money, no doubt a lot of time on picking a car for Aaron...and now he was just...

Storming away like a child because he didnt get what he wanted...

He continued to storm about outside until a car beeped its horn and Aaron nearly jumped out of his skin. Robert rolled down the windows and sighed.

"Aaron? Come on, get in before you freeze to death!"

Aaron begrudgingly got in and Robert turned the heating on full blast. He took out the box from the glovebox and handed it to Aaron.

"Did you not like the present? I thought you liked this car..."

"I do. I'm sorry...I'm being stupid. I love it...I just..."

"Just what?"

"Just hoped for something...more...I know that sounds selfish...and I know that sounds horrible, but-"

Robert surprised him with a firm kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he grabbed the box back from Aaron's hands and smiled.

"In all my life that I've known you...you've never asked for anything for christmas...you are the most selfless person I have ever met...and the dumbest too..."

"Dumb?!"

"The car thing was an act you idiot!"

"Eh?"

Robert opened the box in his hands and Aaron looked down and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. That wasn't a keychain...it wasn't...

It was a ring. A beautiful shiny silver ring...

"Aaron Dingle, I know I cant get down on one knee right now...and I know this is a shit proposal but i love you...and i want to show the world that me and you can be forever...so would you do me the honour of...of being my husband?"

Aaron failed to hesitate and lunged for Robert, hugging him with a tight grip and kissing his face all over. He screamed the word yes over and over until Robert slipped the ring on his finger and Aaron looked at the time on his watch and sighed.

"Merry Christmas...fiance..."

"Merry Christmas...fiance"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
